The Fall of Sakura
by starkiller5
Summary: a oneshot pile of smut. Enjoy


**I do not own naruto or any of these characters**

**Also sorry for the one giant paragraph this is just smut so i didnt bother but do not fear grammer and speeling is good**

The Rape of Sakura

It was a quiet day in the hidden leaf village; everyone was having a great day, except for one person who would find this day to be the worst day of their life. Sakura woke up chained to wall surrounded by hooded men in robes. She was trying to remember how she had gotten into this situation when she remembered what had happened the night before. She had been captured by whom she thought to be enemy ninja. They had broken into her home in the night and taken her without much effort seeing as they caught her by surprise. Now she was just trying to figure out how to escape when one of the hooded men approached her and reveled himself. It was Naruto. Sakura who was feeling afraid up to this point had a wave of relief pass over her until she noticed the sinister smile on his face. Her heart dropped at the sight of this and she knew he was the one who had taken her in the night. As Naruto approached Sakura screamed "What do you want with me, why have you brought me here, and who are the others with you." Naruto still with that sinister smile on his face replied "Why so hostile Sakura where here to save you of course. Can't you tell when your friends have come to help you out?" This is when the others approached and she was able to see you they were. It was Kiba along with Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Choji. It was then when both Kiba and Lee yelled excitedly "Are we finally gonna rape her." When Sakura heard this she was overcome with dread and tried even harder to escape. Naruto looking fairly pissed at the two idiots said "Well there's no hiding it now, you know are plans but it doesn't matter because we're still gonna rape you" as he laughed maliciously. Sakura at this point in tears begging asked why, Naruto coldly responded "because we're all sick and tired of you being a Sasuke whore all the time and all the rejections you've giving me even after all I've done for you" Naruto's reply felt like getting stabbed in the chest to Sakura. Naruto then ripped off Sakura's clothes with her crying and begging for him to stop; pleading to no avail. Nobody could stop Naruto once he set his mind to something and he was determined to see this through. He now had finished stripping Sakura and he began to take his own cloths off and when his pants came off and his fully erect member stood in front of her she became terrified at its length being 12 inch long and 5 inches wide. She was hysterically but couldn't do anything about it and Naruto only became more turned on by this. He unbound her from the wall while the others held her down. He then got on top of her with his member at the entrance to her womanhood, gave her a deep forceful kiss his tongue invading her mouth forcing her own to submit while fondling her tits pinching and tweaking her nipples. She decided to try to escape and bit down hard on Naruto's tongue. He screamed in pain blood pouring from his mouth he became enraged at started beating the shit out of Sakura. He pinned her against the wall and gave a full force punch to her stomach. Sakura in utter agony coughed up blood that went straight into Naruto's face which pissed him off even more so he decided to hit her three more times in the same spot. At this point Sakura could barley breath and was begging for her life Naruto said "you filthy cunt I want you to suck down my cock right fucking now or I'll continue to beat you" Sakura meekly agreed. She wrapped her hands around the massive shaft and started to lick his member. She picked up the pace and took half the length down her throat. She gained rhythm and speed and Naruto shouted "I'm cumming swallow it all and don't you dare spill a drop" with that he grabbed the back of her head and forced his whole cock down her throat. Due to his massive size you could see her neck start to bulge from his cock going all the way to her stomach. He shot such a massive load it took two full minutes before he finished and pulled out with Sakura proceeding to vomit. Naruto, at the sight of this became infuriated at Sakura for spilling his precious seed and punched her square in the face breaking her nose so bad that some of the cartilage tore away from her face. This didn't stop him however; he kept hitting her in the face over and over again until the others had to stop him out of fear of Sakura's death. All that remained of Sakura's face was a bloody mess. Her left eye took so much damage she couldn't open it, with her right eye not being much better. Her nose was to the point that even with medical ninjutsu it would never heal properly and all you could hear was her crying, saying "sorry, I'm sorry, I'll do anything just please stop" hearing this Naruto ordered her to lick up what she threw up. Hearing this she nearly threw up again but knew what would happen to her if she refused. Naruto saw her hesitation and kicked her hard in the ribs breaking several of them. Barley remaining conscious and with the smallest bit of vision out of her right eye she saw Naruto approach and told her once more to lick it up. This time without hesitation she started to lap it up almost jagging with every lick. Naruto asked "so do you like to taste you filthy bitch" Sakura looked up pitifully every part of body screaming in pain instinctively said it was awful. Naruto not liking her respone stomped on the back of head smashing her face in the mix of vomit and sperm. This time Screaming "I asked how does it taste you fucking cunt" Sakura looking up once more her face covered in dried blood, vomit, and seamen said while crying "it's delicious I love the taste of your cum and my vomit" this pleased Naruto seeing her so defeated so he decided to make her finish. While she was still licking the floor clean he went behind her and without her even knowing shoved the whole of his member into her virgin pussy. Even with the rest of body in excruciating pain this was the worst she ever felt. Her stomach was visibly deformed from the size of his cock and he wasn't being gently. He rammed his cock in and out of her pussy becoming faster and harder with every thrust. He then made two shadow clones one who forced her to perform a blowjob and the other with his focus on her ass. The third clone than shoved his whole arm into her ass while the other clone and Naruto continued to fuck her. She had passed out from the pain once she had gotten fisted but Naruto woke her up by letting the clone fisting her to punch her through her ass. She tried to scream but couldn't due to the size of the cock down her throat. Both Naruto and the clone screamed as they approached orgasm and filled her with so much cum she looked pregnant. When they were done the clone that had fisted her made her clean his arm that was covered in shit with her mouth. Seeing her fully defeated and broken he left her to the other members of the group who took their turns raping and violating her. This went on for two weeks before they finished. Sakura who was forced to survive solely off of their cum, was now broken in body and spirit. After they were all finished she wondered out of the building where she was held and for two full days wondered the forest before she was found by a traveling trader. He nursed her back to health but not to help her but so he could use her. After she recovered she raped her for days before he was able to sell her as sex slave. This is how she would spend the rest of her life.


End file.
